Assam Tea
by Owari
Summary: Altair wanted to intergrate with Al Mualim's secret Brotherhood after visiting it in India. They send him a female Novice he had wronged and unable to stand her hate - Sends her to Malik to complete her scouting mission. The Dai is not excited...MalikXOFC
1. Chapter 1

Malik's cold, dark eyes surveyed the stranger before him and his grip tightened on the blade in his hand, "How did you come by this place?" The figure's hand twitched and the Dai pressed harder into the tanned neck, "You do not need your hands for speaking."

"No...but I need my throat in one piece." Malik's eyes narrowed slightly at the light voice being slightly muffled by the hooded cloak – it was a woman? He used the blades tip to flick the hood further back from the stranger's face and he grit his teeth in annoyance; he had thought it was a teenage boy! She flinched as the weapon returned to her neck and gave him a slight glare, "Altaïr said this place would be safe for me. Did he lie to me, brother?"

"I did not lie." Both looked to the doorway of the Jerusalem Bureau's main room to glare at the Assassin, "Safety and peace, Malik – though you offer none to our guest." His smirk and smug tone did little to soothe the older man's nerves at finding someone he did not know lurking in his Bureau.

He straightened up at the teasing of his oldest friend and growled back unamused, "Altaïr, my wandering friend, which part of, 'secret location' eludes you, Novice." The last word held a hint of barely suppressed murder. It was early morning and the Dai had an intruder in his Bureau, a young lady to be precise. "Explain." He ordered as he gestured to her.

Altaïr inclined his head slightly, "Perhaps when the lingering danger of her life ending is removed..." The Dai chuffed in annoyance but stepped away from the female and let his arm drop to his side, "Shalini Ha Neza Aduma; A Novice from Assam." She gave Malik a small smile and moved closer to Altaïr, a useful shield should the Dai attack her again, "Al Mualim had another Brotherhood under his wing. They train women also...but it is young, ill equipped and without proper leaders." He pulled down his hood as he spoke and rubbed at the thick stubble along his jaw, his head moving left and right to stretch tense neck muscles from hours of travelling, "They will not join us as a whole but I have convinced one of their Dai's to split. This is the younger sister of said Dai and is here to finish her training."

"And to report if you are worthy of becoming our master...if what you say is true." Malik watched Altaïr scowl at the woman and leave to the main room to wash the desert sand from his body. "He is such a sensitive flower at times." She smiled at the man and bowed her head, "I am sorry for intruding, I thought Altaïr would be here or have informed you of my arrival...It is customary to send word and I will understand if you would have me leave."

Now that she was no longer hidden from view Malik took a moment to look her over. She had long, brunette hair that reached just below her waist in a thick braid, she peeked at him with large, almond shaped eyes, the colour of them reminded him of turquoise gems, nearly distracting him from the scar that curved under the right side of her face, just beneath her eye on her high cheekbone. "I will not have a Novice left to the wolves in the streets of this city – especially a girl." After studying her properly he realised she was younger than he had thought, barely a woman out of her teens. She stood a head shorter than him, and had an air about her...something that could be commanding but lacked...something. "It is Altaïr's fault, as usual, you will not leave the Bureau without my permission and I expect you to not bother any of the informants who pass through here." She nodded and Malik passed her to speak with Altaïr – or cuff him and give him a demeaning lecture for being a pain!

00

Shalini set down a steaming cup in front of her host and stepped away from the counter, "Thank you for allowing me to stay."

"Altaïr is Master of the Order, thank him." He continued his work on the map, sparing a glance at the drink and realised he hadn't taken a break since he and the other Assassin had spoken. The man had been away for a year this time, muttering about a hidden Brotherhood in India before dashing off and leaving Malik with the brunt of the work. Despite the surprise guest the man had been missed and after yelling at him, Malik was quick to hug him and welcome him home.

"Altaïr is master of many things..." She muttered despisingly under her breath before leaning on the counter and speaking again, "All the same, I am thanking you. I do not expect to laze around. I will be more than willing to do chores for you, maybe cook and clean, well sort of, I have experience with Bureau work, or I can...um..." Malik was staring at her in what she could only interpret as annoyance, "I talk too much; Sorry."

"It is more like prattle." Her face fell a little at his honesty and he was inclined to smirk at her expressive face, "Do not look so put out, I gain no joy from making little girls sad."

"I am seventeen! Practically a woman!" She huffed indignantly and turned her back to him in a fit of temper. A deep chuckle sounded in her ears and she peeked over her shoulder at him with wide eyes – he was laughing at her! "H-how dare you! I...I...I do not like you."

The Dai nearly grinned at her, he had watched her carefully for the last few hours and something about her was off – stiff and uncomfortable. "You are not as well collected as you appear; who were you imitating? Altaïr? Someone from your own clan?"

"Not him...he is an arrogant fool. If not for his feeling guilty I doubt he would have agreed to bring me ahead of the other scouts – pretending to be his wife was worse than any training I have endured!" She stared forward again and dropped her indignant voice, "If not for the debt I owe him for saving my life I would kill him. And he knows as such!"

"Such hate, little hawk...Not admirable for an assassin – it will blind you." He ignored her outburst, he had no interest in defending Altaïr from an angry child or putting up with the behaviour so he returned to sketching out the map he had been working on the the past week. Despite himself, Malik did speak again, "He argued vehemently on your behalf that I care for you...nearly begged." She made a small growl, "Such protection deserves respect."

He received no answer for a long while and assuming she was sulking like a small child, Malik looked up to ask her to leave him be. The comment died in his throat as he looked up at her profile – she looked sad with her eyes down cast, a frown playing on her lips as she tensed her jaw almost angrily, "I can not respect him...he ruined everything."

"Now you are just being a fool." Malik sighed out in exasperation before a fist slammed down on his desk.

"That bastard deserves nothing!" She snapped, "Because of him I failed my mission! I was shamed in front of the entire fortress and then he gets praised for saving my life? It was his fault in the first place! I am sick of people telling me to respect him like some god!" Shalini turned her back to the Dai once more an took a few deep breaths; she had been trying so hard to be mature, to be a good impression for her Brothers and Sisters and to show everyone she was not a failure. She had failed with her outburst but those long months travelling with the man she harboured such anger for had grated and chafed at her already frayed nerves until she burst. "If I had just said no..."

Usually he would not have stood for anyone raising their voice to him but the way her delicate face twisted with rage and sadness all at once...the unshed tears that clung to her lashes cried out to him more than her voice – he knew that pain, he had lived it, felt it...tasted it. Betrayal. "One man's single selfish act and cost another many, many things...Altaïr has done this to me also." He unconsciously fingered the empty sleeve at his side and watched her slowly glance at him.

"Do you not hate him?"

"It is easy to hate and for a long time I did. Altaïr is a different man from the one who hurt me and I am certain, with every fibre of my being that whatever it is he did to wrong you was not done out of malice." Malik looked back down to his work, "It is harder to forgive...but you will not feel so heavily burdened. Go and rest – calm yourself, pray, cry in the corner or whatever it is you do when you are exhausted."

Shalini bowed her head almost in shame and murmured out a quick, 'Yes, Dai' before doing as commanded.

00

Their next conversation was a little easier, a chess table between them and Malik's determination not to mention Altaïr at all kept things light. He didn't know what Altaïr had done to her but her body language when the man was around was enough to pique his curiosity...though he was content to wait for one of them to spill something. The Master Assassin's body language was just as stiff as the young woman's. "Check mate," he watched her eyes widen at the move and couldn't help smirking, "You are too hasty," He said as he got up to return to his books – it had been a short reprieve and she was easily beaten but he had enjoyed it. Shalini followed and hopped up onto his counter, Malik stared at her; there was a seat only a few feet away, why was she sitting on the counter like a child? "Comfortable?" she nodded at him, her left hand pushing his cup toward him as a silent order to drink it – she didn't make him a drink for the hell of it! Malik took the cup and examined it carefully – she was small and sweet enough but she was still an Assassin. Deciding it was safe enough, he tried it and had the urge to spit it out and tell her it was foul, "You have a talent for making awful beverages. How many women are in your order that they can not teach you how to boil water?" That was the least brutal he could be and her slight frown showed him what she thought of it.

"You are a fussy old man...and there are…one, two…Nadia…Sonia…" she went on muttering for a bit, counting each off on her fingers and looking as if she had to really think about it, "Eight."

"That is not many"

She countered quickly after scoffing, "How many have you got?"

"I concede." Malik smirked at her small victory, "I would imagine you women would all be huddled together."

"_W_e are not a gaggle of friends like in a village. My sister is the Dai in the fortress, she has the most important job as she over sees training, missions and rations…supplies too, I think. She has the best tactical mind I have ever seen…unfortunately it is not shared in our family line." she pouted a little as she continued, "Then there is Nadia, she is an informant and useless in a fight but if you want to know something she is the one to ask. Sonia…She is scary. She is more vicious and violent than any of the men!" she paused to shiver at a memory of the woman, "And then there are three other Novices – which I have nothing to do with…I bet those little vipers would poison their own mothers given half the chance! We are all different levels of skill and so are in with different instructors. We get thrown in with the boys and have no concessions; in fact we are pushed harder." She watched as Malik let a mildly surprised look pass over his face, it was obvious he was having trouble with the idea of women as assassins and doing his best not to look too cynical. "Do you have any siblings?" she asked out of the blue, "I do not get to see my sister often but we are still close."

Malik wanted to scold her for babbling again like a small girl but he was seeing this as her true self. Not the angry or the pretending Shalini he had met the day before. He drank more of his tea, forgetting that it was awful and made a face, that was too deep a question for him. He had a sibling, he had had Kadar and he had lost him. it still hurt to remember, to watch novices trip over and think of the younger man, it hurt more than any phantom pain he had ever had in his arm, "I…I had a younger brother and he died the same day I lost my arm." The girl turned her gaze on him as he answered, where he expected to see some form of pity he only saw a look that said she was sorry for his loss and for that, he was thankful. "His name was Kadar."

"...Your betrayal?" He nodded, knowing that she meant Altaïr but not wanting to lose face as she had done before.

"One forgiven...Now." He stared at her with disapproval, "Get off my counter. What are you? Some sort of fat kitten?"

"Fat?" she said shrilly. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened at the unintentional insult, "I am not fat! It is these travel clothes and I did not expect this place to be dryer than Assam…You are mean and I dislike you very much." She hopped down from the counter with a pout and an undignified 'humph' which caused the man to laugh at her. Thoroughly scandalised Shalini walked away to inspect the chess table at the end of the room.

Malik reigned in his amusement long enough to observe her sit on a pillow and toy with the pieces on the table. "I did not say you were fat. I was merely stating that cats sit on counters and usually a content cat is fat…I think of you to be about as threatening as a newborn kitten…that is also the runt, oh and meows a lot."

"I...am going to go wash and change...Maybe when I am done the fork in your tongue will have healed."

"Doubtful, little hawk, very doubtful." He enjoyed teasing her, she wasn't as sensitive as some of the people who came through his Bureau and he had missed having more permanent company these past years. "Your clothing arrived this morning." He called after her as he remembered the bundle Altaïr had brought in a few hours ago and dumped in a corner."

00

Altaïr watched Shalini as she flitted from stall to stall, she had no idea which ones she was looking for but she seemed determined to try and get everything on the list Malik had given them. It was a good chance for her to explore her new surroundings and let Malik get on with more important work than getting food. The Dai had nearly had a fit when he saw Shalini's outfit and seemed distracted to the point he sent the two away to do the shopping. It was earning her a few looks too but this was how the female Assassins dressed in her Clan. She wore an outfit similar to his own, boots, hooded robes, arm braces and a large belt that held her weapons by her side – though he had confiscated them. Instead of trousers though, she wore shorts that clung to her like a second skin and came down to mid thigh, her arms were bare instead of the usual long sleeved tops that the Brotherhood wore and the bottom hem of the hood was attached to gold lace that criss-crossed down to her chest to reveal what little cleavage she had. It was red instead of white and trimmed or decorated in gold – it was not discreet.

Where she was from the assassins were not a secret, they walked through the streets and were treated as local law enforcement. Here in Jerusalem she was luckily being mistaken for some sort of exotic dancer…if he hadn't of taken her weapons the guards would have seen her right away. "Shalini."

"Yes, Altaïr?" she asked coldly as she spun on her heel to face him and continue walking backwards with her hands clasped behind her back, "Is it about my clothing again? It is all I own, I do not see what is wrong with it…Just look away from me – you do it well."

"You look like a woman for sale – Shalini! Come back!" he hissed as he caught up to the woman who was suddenly walking away from him quickly. He grabbed her wrist to stop her going any further, "I was not calling you a whore – but what you are wearing is very suggestive in this country. I will buy you something more suitable whilst we are here."

She shook her head unhappily and frowned at him, "I do not want you to buy me clothing or anything!" She hissed back and tore her arm from his grip, "…can we just get this list filled?" He agreed quickly to her request and asked her to read to him what was needed. "Alright…let us see…" she pulled the list from her pouch and stared at the neat script spread across it – Malik had beautiful handwriting! It was then she realised something, "I…I can not read this…it is in Arabic. Do not look at me like I am a leper, Altaïr! I can speak your language but I can not read it…argh, why am I in this country again?" Her exclamation earned a few stares as she had been a little louder than their quiet words back and forth.

"Give the list to me." Altaïr snatched the list grudgingly and they got to work on collecting everything that had been asked for. Of course she made him carry everything as punishment for something he was not sure he had even done but it suited them both as it made them look like a dancing girl ordering her carer around. By the time they were nearly done they were ready to murder one another; the Assassin had been mostly quiet but he was beginning to seethe at the back handed comments slipping from the girl's mouth. Each unprovoked attack biting at his control and finally, in a lonely alley, he shoved her against a wall with a tight grip on her upper arms, "What would you have me do, Shalini? Every pardon I have tried to earn is met with your cold disapproval and I grow tired of it!" He snapped in frustration, amber eyes flashing as he glared down at he shorter frame waiting for her to open her venomous little mouth.

Shalini yelped as she hit the wall and stared wide eyed up at the other. She knew she'd been pushing her luck but hadn't had enough to shut her mouth...she was being spiteful because she had been in pain for may hours now. A dull throbbing in her lower stomach that had built into a near stabbing sensation that had her wanting to cry and curl up – but not in front of this man. "L-let me go..." She nearly whimpered.

Altaïr's brows knitted together as he moved his head back to examine her without too much anger clouding his vision, his bruising grip loosening on her arms. Altaïr was patient as he watched her fidget, brow creased, her tanned cheeks had turned pink as he eyes screwed shut and her mouth open and shut like a fish out of water until all that came out was pained groan as she tried to say something; She was in pain. He glanced down at her stomach and looked away swiftly, "It still hurts?" His hand drifted down to the spot he had eyed critically and she nearly buckled at the light pressure he caused. The man caught her swiftly, letting her dig her nails into his forearms as she bit back a cry, "It is alright, Shalini...Do you have anything for the pain?" She shook her head no and stammered that she had run out of her medicine. He sighed and gathered her and the shopping to himself before heading for home.

Upon returning to the bureau he pushed her over onto the pillows and she willing fell into them as he left the supplies nearby. "Are you done with the reports yet?" Altaïr asked as he stepped into Malik's room, his voice was tight as he watched the other man look up curiously.

"I have, for once I may get an early night; the informants have all reported in and gone home." A thump from the other room made him pause that line of thought, "What is wrong with her and why is she beating up defenceless cushions?"

"…She is in pain, Malik. And the stubborn child insisted that I not bother you with it." He told the other as he stalked back to the other room, Shalini was huddled into a tight ball on the rugs and cushions; was it really that bad? Sitting beside her Altaïr shook her shoulder gently, "This is not normal."

She huffed in annoyance, "It has been normal for months, Altaïr…a knife in the stomach does not go down well!" Her shoulder jerked away from his hand as she whimpered again.

At her snappish reply the Assassin drew back a little. He knew she didn't like to appear weak in front of others but this was ridiculous if she was in real agony. "This is because of that? "

"Shut up! I do not want to talk about it and you know that!" she ground out after shoving his hand away as it tried to return, "This is your fault!"

"Than suffer alone!" He growled back before getting up and vanishing through the latticed roof. If he stayed he would upset her and the subject was too close to his heart to leave him unaffected. If she wanted to huddle into a ball and die than he would let her – he had tried to help her before because of his guilt. Altaïr used to enjoy his time with her, he enjoyed helping her train and talking with her but he could not help someone who hated him this much. He was only protecting her because her older sister had written him a letter oozing with hidden guilt trips that he had had no choice but to help her integrate into the country.

Malik sighed as he watched Altaïr vault, it was wrong of him to just runaway from the girl but he understood it was to keep from saying something unbearable – which left him to pick up the pieces, _again_! "What can I do? What is it that ails you?" His dark eyes studied her carefully as she twisted painfully onto her back, her hand clutching her lower stomach – was she injured? The Dai knelt beside the Novice and removed her thick belt before moving the silky material up so that he could see her tanned skin, "You should not be climbing or even training with this injury, you stupid Novice!" A jagged scar stretched from the middle of her stomach, below her belly button, to her left hip; the skin was red and angry whilst the badly stitched edges of the injury were still raw pink. "Who saw to this?" If this was the extent of the medical care of her Brotherhood than Malik was disgusted!

"It...it opened...w-when I was travelling here and I..." She pressed her head into the pillows and panted slightly, she had barely felt it when she had her healing herbs but now it was burning, "I tried to...mend it."

"You should have told Altaïr! Or me!" He growled angrily as he pressed on her stomach – it was likely an infection. "You detest him so much you would risk death rather than ask for help?" Shalini shook her head and grimaced: She had honestly thought it was fine! Malik tsked after staring for another moment – was this what Altaïr had caused? Perhaps it was an accident...or Altaïr had not caused the wound but was responsible in another way...

"M-malik?" His eyes snapped down to her face and he was pulled out of his thoughts, he would help her first and find the cause later. The Novice watched the other grab medical supplies, drop them by her side and get to work. He cut the crude stitches apart and began pressing the area again as Shalini bit into a pillow and tried to muffle a pained scream, body jerking enough for Malik to swear in frustration. He needed someone to help, it was hard enough with one arm without the poor girl writhing in pain.

00

It seemed to take forever to clean and stitch Shalini together again, her body had shook with the effort to keep still for him and he appreciated her feeble attempts – She did what she could to make it easier for him. "Drink this, it will ease the pain for now and hopefully any infection you may have..." She drank from the cup and cringed at the taste, "That is what I thought about your tea earlier." He gave a wry smile as he covered the wound in a healing salve.

Rolling her eyes she replied with false exasperation, "You do not like my tea, you do not like my clothes…is there no pleasing you, Malik?"

"I did not say I did not like your clothes." He defended, "I just said you could not go out in them – I like them very much and maybe if you were older, had a more generous figure and were not so foolish I would find them very pleasing…currently there is not much to look at and so they are simply passable."

"I am going to cut off your other arm and beat you with the soggy end..." She muttered sleepily as the drugs quickly took hold, Malik's deep chuckle in her ears as she drifted.

000

So I decided to redo this story. The other seemed too childish and I thought I'll just revamp it instead of abandoning it, I'll leave the other up because people commented and faved it but that version will not be continued.

Tell me what you think, do you like the changes? Are you annoyed? Are you new to this story? Reviews make me write more...no, seriously – it boosts my inspiration and drive. Criticize if you want but do not whine about my grammar or run ons or whatever because this is how I write! I will not change!

Thank you~


	2. Chapter 2

"M-malik? What are - !" Shalini squealed slightly as the Dai pressed up against her back and took the hand she was using in his firmly.

"Two things: I am unimpressed that you are out of bed and if you must be stubborn and make me tea – I will show you how not to slaughter the ingredients." He took the spoon from her fingers, "The first thing you do wrong is to not let the water boil long enough, this fire place is not going to exhaust itself…there are not enough leaves either in the pot either." The Novice watched him show her how to make it step by step, he mentioned every fault she made when she usually made the beverage but she found concentrating difficult; How was she supposed to learn with the man pressed against her back and his breath ghosting against her cheek? Shalini's hand rested on top of his and made his hand pause in the stirring motions, "What is wrong?" His arm tightened on her slightly in case she swooned again, "Do you still feel fevered?"

She shook her head slowly, "N-no...it is just that...your face fur is tickling me." Malik blinked in surprise and stepped back, he was a little closer than appropriate and as she turned he could see a blush dusting her cheeks. "Beards are wrong...you should shave it all off! Might make you look younger..."

At her teasing, Malik rubbed his jaw almost thoughtfully before replying simply, "I like my, 'face fur' as you put it, and without I will look like a child," though took no offence, he had heard her often enough telling Altaïr to shave when he left it for a few days and she always watched curiously when Malik tidied up his carefully styled facial hair. "Little boys have bare faces, Shalini."

Shalini shrugged and smirked at the other, "Then why do you have face fur if it is only for men?" The Dai scoffed at her response but she could see the amusement in his dark, coffee eyes. She had been there for two weeks now and, despite being cautious of Malik at the start, she had grown quite fond of him; they would often get into little childish arguments like this one. Whilst she had been recovering – under his strict watch and short of him tying her down – they had played chess, had long conversations that left the Dai impressed by how clever this girl actually was and lately they had been training together in the mornings; albeit very gently training to stretch her wounds. "Anyway, old man, where is my tea? Are you not done yet?"

"Disrespectful runt." He smirked at her before finishing the tea, "Drink it and rest – your skin is still too warm for my liking. If you are bored than read one of the books I have." He had work to do and she already monopolised too much of his time as it was.

"Are they all in Arabic?" The Novice watched as he nodded absent-mindedly, pulling out his report book from under the counter, "Then I can not read them, I was never taught to read Arabic…which is ridiculous because it is our second language after Assamese. It looks like a big scrawly mess to me...except yours." She carefully turned the completed map in front of her to admire the work, it was a little fancier than his other maps, it was decorated with an elaborate border and he had carefully scripted the areas and important landmarks. "You have such beautiful handwriting, Dai. It is never messy, never too elaborate and never too plain – you have such gifted hands and the greatest scholars should feel worthless in comparison!"

Malik had frozen to simply stare at her, she was prattling as usual, talking nonsense whilst paying attention to everything but her mouth and this time he couldn't tell her to shut up. His chest swelled with pride as she complimented his work and treated his map almost reverently – she was just a child though and he had to quell any growing arrogance from her praise. Realising he had been stunned into relative silence, Malik muttered a small thanks and ducked his head to his work; a heat warming his cheeks. "I..." he cleared his throat as he realised his voice cracked, "I should teach you to read, it will be essential if you are to stay in this country and critical for missions."

"Are you adding that to the sword lessons too?" she asked without enthusiasm; Malik was a hard task master, "I do not believe you said I wield a sword like a monkey with a stick! I practically matched you with the short blade, throwing knives and stamina…that sword was too heavy for me!" Her complaints sprung from her past few sessions with him, he bested her every time but when it came to the sword...she was more than lacking and he told her often. "Where did Altaïr hide my weapons? I can not fight with your clunky blades and it gives you too much advantage!"

"You whine too much, squawking for a worm when you should be hunting bigger things! A skilled Assassin can use anything as a weapon – rope, glass, rocks and common items are all dangerous when used with skill. If you lose your weapons or they fail you be prepared to wrest an enemy's weapon from his hands." Why did she not know these basics? Were the other Brotherhood as lacking as Altaïr claimed? "Besides, you should be ashamed of yourself…getting beaten by a man with only one arm."

"Excuse me, Dai," she put emphasis on the title whilst suppressing a smirk of her own, "But with a name that means 'Master of swords' I do not think I had any real chance. You are a higher rank than me and you could probably use your teeth to beat me in a sword fight."

The man quirked an eyebrow, "But you are smaller, faster and you have shown fore thought in your battle strategies; you could have beaten me at least four times. You wield the short blade like a master, I also noticed your own weapons are customised and beautifully crafted...your sword, however, is plain and there is rust on it."There was a disapproving air about him as he worked, "You did not have a good relationship with your blade master, did you? I wager you would run away from the training ring and hide behind your sister; did you watch her train with the daggers? You most likely learnt quickly enough that your masters would decided to ignore your sloppy swordsmanship if you excelled at everything else."

Shalini stared at him with her mouth agape and her eyebrows nearly to her hair line. He was spot on! "How did you…"

"My little brother used to hate throwing practice, so he would hide in a tower and watch me train; he thought I could not see him. And Altaïr did not like water so he ran from lessons about swimming to learn stealth from the higher ranks."

"Did you ever run away from lessons?" came her curious question. Malik became distracted from his work as he looked up to meet her bright eyes, he had managed to write a page during their conversation and he was quickly losing the will to bother at all. In two weeks he had learned much about his guest, he knew how she would react to some things and he knew what hurt her. And somehow through her honesty and childlike curiosity she had wheedled information from him that he had never really shared with anyone else. Her prattling was contagious!

He thought on the question for a long moment, this was one of those questions that he considered private and even so he contemplated telling her. He could trust her; there was no reason not to. This was the girl he had stayed with during the nights she was in terrible pain and had cried to him in fevered words of regrets – never enough to tell him what happened between his friend and her.

"We all had to have lessons from a Rafiq. We had to learn how to document missions, what certain flags meant what outside a Bureau and generally just be prepared to be put into administration for when we were too old or injured to fight. I refused to take these lessons. Why should I? I thought at the time," the Dai shook his head ruefully; he had been an arrogant fool, "I was the best in my class; I worked hard and studied all the time – why waste time doing a cripple's job? As far as I was concerned, I would never end up running a Bureau…" he gave another cursory glance around the room and sighed. He had been wrong and perhaps like Altaïr; pride brought this upon him.

A small pair of hands rested on top of his, the feather quill slipping from his fingers at the action, "I think you are more than skilled enough to carry on being an active Assassin…just because your former master put you here does not mean you have to stay! If Altaïr has any sense in his head he would do something if you dislike being a Dai.

"But Malik, You are strong, you are smart and I think it such a waste to let you rot in here!" Shalini stared across the counter at him with such a determined look on her face that Malik felt bolted to the spot. She thought so highly of him and he was flattered that she wanted to defend him, make him feel better, that she believed so firmly in what she was saying – how could Altaïr say this young woman was selfish and unreasonable? She may talk too much and be unskilled but she had all the passion to work for what she wanted.

A sudden yelp from the female Novice made Malik snap out of his thoughtful daze. She had jumped back with a look of surprise, her hands tearing from him to touch the tips of her fingers to her mouth – he had just kissed her! What the hell was he doing? And when had he leant forward to press their lips together? Opening his mouth to apologise Malik found that she beat him to it. "I am so sorry, Dai! I – I...forgive me!" She exclaimed as she became flustered, "It was just unexpected and I was surprised – I am such an idiot! Such a foolish idiot…" her words were slightly muffled as she tried to hide her reddening cheeks from the man in her hands. Surely Malik was only giving her a little peck on the mouth because she had said something kind to him – why did she act like he'd burnt her mouth?

"Do not apologise when I am the one at fault, Shalini. I should not have done that…I was not even thinking! I am the one that should ask for forgiveness. I should not have tried to kiss you like that." He was the fool; was he so enchanted by her supposedly benign façade that he was reduced to an idiot because of a few kind words? Yes, she was attractive, she was bright and funny, she could take care of herself and she was easy to get along with but she was eleven years his junior! Had she even had any experience with a man? "What the hell am I doing!" He hissed under his breath angrily. He was supposed to be taking care of her, he thought as his fingers ran through his dark hair and he continued to berate himself silently.

Shalini was a little confused, was it not a simple 'thank you' kiss? Did he mean to kiss her properly like she had seen her sister do with other men? Was he embarrassed? She remembered when one of her comrades had been rejected by a girl and how mortified he was, how he thought the girl hated him and thought he was worthless – she liked Malik very much! She did not want him to feel that she didn't and she quickly tried to think of a way to fix the problem she was certain she had caused. This was all very difficult…she was raised in the art of death and this romance stuff confused her horribly. Walking to the other side of the counter, Shalini tapped Malik's back and watched as he turned slowly to look down at her – he was too tall she realised. Luckily for her the Dai was still highly annoyed with himself that it allowed her time enough to grab his shoulders, stand on her toes and press her mouth to his before he had the chance to stop her, "We are even now. It was just a thank you, right?"

Malik looked at her mouth with something akin to amazement, she was smiling up at him so sweetly that he wanted to slap his palm to his head; she had no idea. "No, that is not what I wanted."

Her face fell suddenly as if he'd hit her and she lowered onto her feet again in an attempt to distance herself – Had she misunderstood? Shalini's eyebrows knitted and she was at a loss. She should have paid more attention to things that weren't pressure points and major arteries. Malik suddenly grabbed her around her waist and pulled their bodies flush together, her hands tightened around his shoulders and she felt her toes nearly leave the ground. He pulled her up to his face and kissed her, she gasped when he took hold of her and this allowed the Dai to tease his tongue into her mouth; flicking against hers in an invitation to play. Tentatively, Shalini responded and he took further advantage by deepening the kiss.

The Novice had no idea what to do. Did she move her mouth like he did, was she allowed to meet the teasing of his tongue with her own, did she stay as she was? She wanted to ask what she was supposed to do but that would mean pulling her lips from his and she just didn't want to! She had only kissed one other man and she could hardly recall that moment...he seemed to pick up on her insecurity and slowed his pace to a near stand still – she was new to this…he had to show her and be patient. Without breaking the kiss, Malik lifted her onto the counter, swallowing the surprised sound she made, they were level now and he could free his hand to rest on the back of her head to guide her movements. She soon understood how to respond to him, that all she had to do was follow his lead as their lips melded together and she realised it was alright to let his mouth slant across hers and that it was completely acceptable to let his tongue invade her parted lips. They had made a sort of a game of it; every time he pushed against her tongue to gain deeper entry she would push back. After what seemed like forever her left hand slid up his neck and her fingers found their way into his hair where she grasped the short strands gently, they tightened as she found her lungs devoid of breath – she needed to breathe but if they stopped…

In the end it wasn't her decision. Malik ripped their mouths apart so that he too could take in much needed air; he smirked when she followed his mouth as if their lips were magnetically attracted. Malik took a moment to look the girl over – surprised to see her looking as she did. Her normally wide, curious eyes were half lidded; her turquoise iris's masked by her lashes as she stared back up at him with a look he had never imagined she would give him, her cheeks were flushed, her lips were slightly parted, becoming kiss bruised and plump. It was enough to make him kiss her mouth again and again, the corner of her mouth, her jaw, behind her ear and finally her neck where she made a particularly pleasing noise as he nipped and suckled lightly on the skin. A small moan left Shalini's mouth; the soft scrape of his beard against her skin was delicious and she mentally noted not to complain about it again. His hand found her waist again and he pulled her against him once more like a starved animal would pull its prey.

Between the wandering hands and deep kisses neither noticed the entrance of Altaïr until the man growled furiously from the door way, "What sorcery is this?" They tore apart as if the man's voice had been a bucket of cold water thrown over them. Shalini looked over at Altaïr like a scared rabbit, her fingers gripping the material of Malik's coat as she was too stunned to fully let go. The Dai simply stared back at the angry face of his friend as if he did not understand the reason why Altaïr's eyes glared piercingly at him or why the man's mouth was drawn in such a tight line that they were nearly white or why he looked ready to slaughter. "What are you doing? I ask you take care of her not to take advantage! She is a child!"

"H-he – he is not!" Shalini stuttered quietly as she tried to redirect the man's anger; this was not Malik's fault. "And I am not a child! …I started this – I wanted to!"

"And he should have finished it! You are too damn naïve to even know what is good or bad for you! How much further would you have allowed him to go?" If she wanted him to take it out on her than so be it, he would make her realise that she had no idea what she was doing for her own sake! Her sister did not send the girl ahead to make a fool of herself, "You do remember what happened the last time, do you not? You are not even going to be living in this city for much longer and you are willing to do something so stupid again? Perhaps if you thought about things before hand you would not have failed your mission!"

Feeling her fingers tighten and hook into his shoulders, Malik quickly jumped to her defence – She was turning paler by the second and she looked ready to cry. "Do not take this out on her, Altaïr." He said lowly as his body moved unconsciously forward as if to shield the Novice, "As you said, _I should have finished it_, though what this has to do with you I am unsure. She is a woman, she is mature enough and smart enough to make her own decisions, she knows what she is doing and your blatant disrespect of her is rather insulting – she is not a child, she is not stupid, naïve or anything else you seem to think!" He paused slightly to assess the rage on the younger Assassin's face – what was he missing here? "You left her to me, Altaïr, you practically abandoned her."

"It wouldn't be the first time..." She muttered and ducked her head.

Altaïr snarled angrily and slammed his fist into the doorway, "You sent me away! You chose to take that mission! I let you make your choices and they were wrong!"

"I did not choose to carry your child!" She snarled back just as furiously.

And there it was. The missing piece he had been looking for...Malik turned to face Shalini and carefully removed her hands from him to take a step back.

00

Somehow Malik and Altaïr had ended up shouting at each other, shoving each other back and forth as things got heated; the Dai taking the Novice's side and reaming Altaïr about being a hypocrite. "You call me up on my indiscretion when you got a Novice pregnant?"

"It was a mistake, Malik! Too much wine and not enough sense in either of our minds – what is your excuse?"

"I do not need an excuse! I did not take advantage of a drunk girl! What were you thinking? And then you just throw her aside?"

"No!" Altaïr threw his hands in the air and paced away, "You make it sound like I planned the whole thing...She didn't reject me, Malik."

Malik shook his head slowly and took a breath to calm himself before looking at Shalini, who hadn't moved yet. "Have you anything else to say or are you done with speaking?" His voice was still angry but he lowered it for hers, some piece of him still caught up in devouring her earlier, "Maybe you two can drag me out of the dark so that I am not completely blind in this." He watched the young woman drop from the desk and shuffle over to his side with her eyes still downcast, "You are pregnant? With his child?"

"...I was...but..." She touched her stomach lightly, the scar beneath still throbbing, "I-I did not know and during my mission I felt ill...I fumbled and my target..." Tears slipped down her cheeks as her voice broke apart.

"Her target took a blade from her belt and buried it into her stomach. I flanked him, he struggled...the next thing I know there were two other Assassins and she was bleeding to death. Their healer saved her – barely." Altaïr filled in from the corner where he was toying with his hood distractedly.

Shalini wiped her eyes with her arm, trying in vain to stop her small sobs before croaking, "My sister yelled at me for going into the mission with morning sickness...that was the first I knew of it and then suddenly I am told my baby is dead and then Altaïr is yelling at me and the Rafiq is telling the healers to leave me!"

"What!" The exclamation came from both men. Malik placing a hand on her shoulder and Altaïr stalking to them, his own hand tilting her chin up so that the could both see her face. "Your Rafiq sent the healers away? This is why your wound was not properly cared for?" Malik asked.

"Why? That makes no sense, Shalini." His hand was suddenly batted away and the Novice pushed past the men crowding her, "Shalini!" He growled as he lost patience and made to follow.

She whipped around to face him, "Because of you!" came the accusation, "If you had kept it in your trousers than everything would have been fine! The Rafiq told me that I made a better whore than Assassin and refused to waste supplies on me! My sister had to steal medicine and bandages for me...then she tells me I have to go away, finish my training somewhere else – with you of all people!"

"Damn it, woman. I will not be your scapegoat! You came to me that night – you are hardly a picture of innocence! Especially when I walk in on you with your tongue in my best friend's mouth! Do you plan to make your way through all of the Brotherhood?"

That is enough, Altaïr!" Malik yelled before his friend could do any more damage; he had said more than enough and by the stricken look on the female's face she had heard enough. It was strange how her anger and pain seemed to have been wiped away by those few comments. The tears had stemmed, the marks still prominent as they streaked sharply down her tanned skin and there was no real expression on her; only the flushed cheeks of someone with a fever that could crumple at any moment. "No more." His voice was quieter this time as he beckoned to Shalini, "You need to rest, you are still unwell and none of this is helping anyone." He watched her look at his hand with confusion at first, like she wasn't sure what he was saying or where she was. Finally she murmured a simple phrase and walked into the main room, Malik hoped it was to sleep as he had no idea what she had said. Altaïr went to follow after her but the Dai held him back, "Leave her be." he ordered.

Altaïr swore angrily as he heard the lattice roof rattle – he was too late. "She said she wanted to go home." His amber eyes watched as Malik's dark skin paled and realised he'd let the Novice escape into the darkening streets of Jerusalem.

000

So I have one converter from Hawk to Assam Tea. Thank you, it's nice to have you back!

Now does anyone know how to make windows 7 and play nice so I can upload my stories without using a Vista laptop?

Review ~


	3. Chapter 3

"_Mmmm...my head feels so heavy!" Shalini practically fell into the pillows beside Altaïr and the man couldn't suppress a smirk; she stared at him for all of ten seconds before jabbing him softly and giggling. The man was finding his drunk companion rather amusing and, against his better judgement, filled her wine cup once more. She looked at it with an odd pout, shrugged and necked it easily, holding it out for more._

"_Maybe you should water down first?" This procured a loud whine from the Novice and a clumsy push to his shoulder, "No." She was more than inebriated enough at this point and it was well past midnight – the celebration they were at was winding down and they were the only ones left in the main room, most having retired elsewhere. "Come, I'll carry you to your room as your legs seem to have a mind of their own...W-what are you...Shalini!"_

_Shalini had climbed into his lap and had her face in the crook of his neck, "You said you would carry me..." Her lips pouted along his throat and Altaïr had to stifle a groan and hold her waist to part her from him slightly, "W-what is wrong, Altaïr?" she gave him a wide look with her eyes, the pupils were so small they were almost pin pricks and he could tell by her slight swaying she was more inebriated than he first thought...the constant giggling from her was a dead give away also. "Al – ta – ïr ~ your cheeks are pink!" Shalini cupped his cheeks and rubbed them with her thumbs whilst nuzzling her nose against his. "And you are so handsome without your hood! And I can not believe how sandy coloured your hair is! And your eyes are like...um...shiny things!"_

"_Sh-shalini..." She was driving the Assassin slightly mad, he had had a good amount of wine also and all her wriggling on his lap was becoming a problem for him. "Stop moving." He nearly panted out, if he were sober this wouldn't be happening...scratch that – if she were sober this would not be happening! This was the female Novice he was asked to look after before her big mission and he got her plastered enough to be cooing and nuzzling at him. "What happened to my shy Novice?" No. No, no, no! He would not flirt with his charge._

"_Um...she is floating in the sky...why are you so tense! It is a celebration! And we are friends, comrades in arms...Cooped pigeons!" Her hands rubbed up and down the man's chest as she grinned stupidly at him, "Altaïr, I feel sleepy..." With that she promptly fell against him and closed her eyes. Altaïr groaned unhappily, now he had to deal with an unconscious body...he was a little relieved at the same time. He picked her up in his arms and carried her through the fortress to her room, the occasional person passed him by and smirked at the paralytic brunette; she wasn't going to live this down tomorrow...and if her sister found out – Altaïr wouldn't live at all!_

_This wasn't his problem right now, he would deal with it tomorrow when he was sober and less aroused. Didn't this Novice realise what wriggling around on a man's lap would do? Although, if she remembered how much she was touching him tomorrow he would no doubt receive many blushed apologies._

_He reached her room and placed her on the bed, for a moment he contemplated changing her clothing but decided against it – let her wake up in stale clothing. As he turned to leave a hand grabbed his sleeve and pulled clumsily, "Go to sleep." He sighed and pulled out of her grasp gently, "It is late and you are drunk."_

"_So are you..." She murmured and continued to reach for him, "Stay."_

00

"So you did." Malik said in disgust as Altaïr told him about how he came to be in the woman's bed, "You are a fool! You acted like a young boy...you were not as drunk as her and you knew better – you have said as much! So why?" He heard Altaïr groan unhappily and mutter angrily at the criticism, they were running across the rooftops, searching the streets below for the red and gold clad Novice.

Altaïr stopped at the edge of one roof and turned to the Dai, "Why?" He repeated the question, a smugness in his voice he only half felt, "So when you kissed her; did you tell yourself 'no'?"

"..." The older man shut his mouth, having opened it to defend himself, "...Point taken. She is...hard to push away, to refuse...though she asked me for nothing." She had only kissed him because she thought it would make him feel better, it had been an innocent misunderstanding and her words were always honest. Flattering but honest. What man could refuse? And she was easily swept up in the moment, she liked compliments and to be told she was doing well, she thrived on the attention. "She said she should have said no – did you ask her?"

"No. I...I asked her not to send me away." Malik nodded and both men sighed in frustration – how were they both so enchanted by her. "We are both fools and she is too inexperienced in anything but her lessons to prevent wolves like us stealing her." They hopped across another gap and came to a district border, "I will search the poor district, perhaps she has hidden in a roof garden."

Malik nodded slowly, "I will search the other but I suggest looking through the streets as she is still fevered. Climbing would be difficult with her wound as it still aches...she is a sitting target out here, Altaïr, we must find her before anyone else does." with that said they split up and searched the dark streets for the Novice.

00

_Altaïr grunted as a small pair of hands pressed against his bare chest, "W-w-wait! I...I am not sure, Altaïr...I do not know what to do or if this is right!" Shalini was blushing the brightest he had ever seen and she was less than the quivering jelly she had previously been. They were both devoid of their clothing, his left hand tangled in her hair as his right caressed the swollen lips of her sex and this action had caused her to tense so suddenly with questions. "I should not have asked for you to stay...it was selfish and...and..."_

_He ducked his head down and kissed her neck, firmly suckling at the skin as he progressed lower, "I can show you what to do, would I let you do something wrong? Please, do not send me away – you can trust me." The Assassin was barely listening to himself as he tasted her skin and stretched out his thumb to rub against the bundle of nerves between her legs. She keened loudly, her thighs parting on their own as she pushed up against him and hid her face in the pillows; a shy nod was given as permission._

_Every inch of her tanned skin was flushed, her body stretched out over the mattress, hands above her head clutching the pillows desperately as he kissed and nipped his way down her stomach. His amber eyes watched muscles clench under soft skin every time his touched her, every time her hips moved against his hand and she whimpered in shame – her body betraying her._

"_What...are you going to do?" She thought at first that he had not heard her, her voice was quivering and shaking so hard that she could hardly blame him, he had lifted her long legs over his shoulders and was moving his mouth lower down her body, "A-altair? I – a-AH! Chordo!" The moment his tongue touched her Shalini forgot how to speak to him, reverting to cursing and begging in her own language. His clever fingers pushed inside her tight entrance and stroked soft, wet walls whilst his mouth sucked her clit teasingly. Any thought she had of stopping this flew from her, hands that meant to push him away gripped his hair and pulled instead, the fire between her legs burned through every part of her until her toes curled and her spine arched almost painfully off the bed. She would have screamed too if Altaïr had not covered her mouth quickly and laid across her._

"_Shh," he couldn't help the swell of pride as she whimpered quietly and clung to him in a desperate manner. Watching her face for a moment, Altaïr removed his hand and placed a small kiss on her lips, his rough hands stroking her cheeks gently before he placed a kiss on each eye lid to taste the salt of tears that had managed to escape, "Are you alright?" Shalini nodded, muttering about being overwhelmed, feeling like she had burst into flames but feeling wonderful at the same time. She didn't protest when he leaned in closer to her or when his hands held her thighs to his hips and he adjusted her body to his – she did trust him, he wouldn't hurt her and he wanted to stay by her side. "...This will sting but it will get better." _

_He didn't give her a chance to ask what he meant as he pushed his hard length into her swiftly, feeling her maidenhead tear before her mouth could let out the pained gasp, he paused for her and moaned deeply against her neck. She was tight all around him, hot and wet and so very perfect around him. He wasn't a fool though, his brain told him to pause, let Shalini get used to it – it wasn't as good for her yet. "Breathe, I am here."_

_And it did get better, at what point or why or when or how was a lost memory but they moved together. Slick skin sliding against the other, hard muscle and soft skin, hands that pulled and pushed and clawed and caressed. Teeth, nails and lips touched, bit or sucked anywhere and everywhere until they arched and fell against the mattress. Altaïr pulled the smaller body to himself and held her until she stopped shaking and fell asleep across his chest._

_And then he left before regret could settle on them both._

00

Altaïr grunted as he hit an alley wall, the drunk that had pushed him yelled irritably and fell on his arse from the momentum. It took effort not to shove his blade into the man's chest and Altaïr had to take a deep breath to carry on down the alley in search of the Novice. What he planned to do when he found her – he had no idea. Wrapping his hands around her throat sounded promising, yelling and shaking at her until she saw sense or maybe a nice, hard backhand. Of course he wouldn't act on any of these ideas, he wouldn't hurt her but would she even go with him? She hated him, she had made that obvious enough and he had not helped the situation. There were many, 'I should haves' between Shalini and himself. He should have left. She should have let him. He should have listened to her and she should have pushed him away harder. He should have watched her, she should have listened to her body, he should have been there, she should have been ready...he should have never of scolded her and she should not have sent him away.

He wished they had that easy camaraderie she had with Malik. Wished she'd laugh with him, tease him and make him that awful tea again. Altaïr believed they could mend the friendship but every time they spoke something – no everything went wrong! They fought and hissed like two vipers in a wicker basket...men taking bets on which would kill the other first. A scream sounded in the distance and Altaïr ran toward the sound, the drunk who had righted himself found the floor as the Assassin sped past.

00

"_Move! Get the healer quickly!" Altaïr barged past the novices in the hall as he carried the bloodied and barely breathing Shalini through the fortress, the young woman's older sister running behind him giving orders. "How did this happen? It was an easy mission – you were supposed to be watching her, Altaïr! What were you doing, fool!"_

"_She faltered, I saw her sway on her feet and before I knew it she was being run through! Do not blame me for your mistake!" Altaïr snapped back and placed Shalini on a table in the healing rooms, "You sent her out so ill she could not stand!"_

"_Shut your mouth!" She snapped back viciously, "She was absolutely fine! You were supposed to help with her training but have not been around for months! Always busy or doing something else – do not think you fooled her or I! You have been avoiding her, when you told her you had to be alone she was devastated! I do not know what happened but - !"_

_Altaïr glared at her suddenly, "Shut up, woman!" His head whipped back to Shalini's wound, her blood covered his hands and continued to flow out of her steadily, "Your healer, where is he!" As if summoned the man entered with several assistants and they set to work. Altaïr stood in the doorway with the female Dai, watching intently as they operated on the Novice – her blood had long dried into his clothes, his skin, before they cleared the bloodied rags, the tools and salves. The healer took the woman aside and spoke to her alone until leaving also. _

_She had punched Altaïr square in the jaw and sent him sprawling, "Bastard!" Then she had kicked him in the ribs hard enough to crack his rib and put him on the floor again, "How dare you...how dare you fuck my little sister like some whore and then abandon her! I thought you were honourable! I thought we could trust you with our fledglings! With my sister!" She had let him get up before attacking him again, the verbal ones worse than her physical strikes, "This is your fault! I have to tell her – if she lives – that not only did she fail but that she lost her baby also...How do I tell her such a thing!"_

_She had woken briefly, enough time for the news to be delivered to her in a brutal fashion by one of the Rafiqs before her sister could ease it onto her. She was stripped of one of her ranks, told of her failure and loss of her child in one fell swoop; then left alone with the Dai. He had stood outside the doorway and listened. At first disorientated and asking if it was true, then she had complained of the pain...probably caused by the hysteria that was welling up inside her and making her gasp before it escalated into heart wrenching screams, followed by loud sobbing and a struggle as the older woman had to sedate the younger. He waited until the room quieted, both women asleep as he crossed the doorway to stand over Shalini's body. She looked nothing like the flushed beauty she had been beneath him – she was deathly pale, sweat covering her body and making her hair damp, the bandages around her middle were stained red and he wondered where the healers were...he had not seen one for many hours. Her skin was like fire beneath his hand as he tried to brush away stray hairs, his hand left a bloody streak, he had yet to wash his hands._

_Tiny. Had been one of his thoughts, small, vulnerable...weak. She was barely an adult, a young girl forced to learn death as a trade – it didn't seem right and he felt his heart clench. She shouldn't be here, she should be cuddled in her mother's arms in a house, her only worry should have been if her father would pick a kind husband for her or if she was as pretty as her friends. She should be protected – not be the protector! His hand hovered over the wound and he shut his eyes, there had been a child, a son or a daughter that had been part of him and he'd been robbed of that. "Stubborn!" He hissed quietly at her still form, why hadn't she said anything? Why would she risk his baby for a chance at raising in rank? He would have provided for her, anything for the chance of holding a small bundle and feeling tiny, little fingers wrap around one of his._

"_Al...taïr?" His eyes opened as she barely breathed out his name, "What...what do you...want?" She hadn't seemed angry or sad or anything at all. Blank. She had no apologies for him, she had no tears for him or even accusations – didn't she care? He felt his lips curl in anger and a growl rise up his throat – didn't she care? Then he had been shouting before he even knew it, blaming her and cursing her with every breath that was fuelled by his furious heart. He vaguely remembered two men grabbing him and pulling him toward the door, Shalini had been wrapped up in her sister's arms, her eyes wide and face stricken as she watched him tear and fight the hold to get to her; still spouting hateful things until she yelled back. "Get out...you said I could trust you...you asked me to not send you away!" She had thrown something at him then, ignoring the warning that her wounds would open, "Get out! GET OUT!"_

00

Malik couldn't believe his luck. Barely ten minutes into his search and he heard a struggle, Shalini's voice clear to his ears as she threatened to remove someone's testicles. He found her outside a warehouse, two guards either side of her and one with his hands restraining hers against the crumbling building. "A bold tongue on this one, you are dressed like a whore, why do you not get on your knees like one and – oof!" Her knee collided with his groin and the guard fell with a yelp.

"Get on yours, fool!" Shalini punched one guard in the gut and knocked down the other as she made to run from them. A hand grabbed her ankle and yanked roughly, she hit the ground with a heavy thud. Seeing enough, Malik drew a throwing knife and with a flick of his wrist downed one of the guards. Shalini's eyes fell on him, "Malik..." She was pulled toward the man she had kicked and turned to kick him whilst the remaining guard ran at the Dai. Malik side stepped the man and pulled another blade from his belt to plunge it into the other's skull. He heard the scuffle behind him, turning to help Shalini he was surprised to find her winning and with a blade in her hand. It was over swiftly, once she had gained control she cut the guards throat and scrabbled backwards from the spasming body.

Walking over, Malik looked down at him, the cut to his throat not deep enough to kill him quickly – if left like this it could take hours. "Do not leave him like this, Novice." He held one of his throwing knives out to her, a stern look across his features, "Finish him." Shalini took the knife hesitantly and crawled to the guard's side; he was gurgling on his own blood, coughing it up over himself and trying to claw at the young woman as fight remained in his eyes.

"I...I do not think I can..." She looked up at the Dai imploringly, almost begging with her eyes that he do this for her but he merely shook his head. She had two choices: let the man die slowly and in agony or deliver him a swift, dignified death. "I am sorry." Shalini muttered as she cut deeper this time, watching the man struggle for a moment before a final gurgle and the dimming of his eyes told her of his death.

Malik took the blade from her, tucking it away after cleaning it and then pulled her up by the arm. "Come, this is no place to be found, you are ill and there is much to be discussed." The novice leaned heavily against him as they walked back toward the Bureau, he stomach hurt from the fall or perhaps it was the sick churning from killing a man for the first time, either way the Dai did not push her away and he was grateful for that.

When the Bureau came into view so did a familiar figure in white, Altaïr sighed in relief as he saw them both safe – the scream he had heard was a woman being attacked by thieves. His search had been fruitless and he returned to wait for Malik.

The first thing to happen inside the Bureau was for Shalini to begin vomiting violently. Altaïr had been the one to hold her hair back and support her shaking frame, whispering soothing things in her ear until she had nothing more to bring up and could only heave spardonically as he rubbed her back. She didn't fight him, didn't care that she was holding onto him tightly or that he was helping her. "She killed her first man." Malik said and held a cup to her mouth and encouraging her to drink – to this Altaïr nodded in understanding; he had been just as sick after his first and he remembered Malik being the same. "Not as easy as you thought, little hawk, was it?" She shook her head and heaved again, the lemony water doing little to help ease her stomach.

"She is hot, Malik. This can not be simply from the shock..."

"I think this is the last of her infection, I hope so anyway or I truly worry for her health." Malik coaxed her into drinking the rest and had Altaïr carry her to her makeshift bed of pillows and rugs – it looked like a nest to him but she claimed not to like sleeping on the floor. There he checked her wound and was pleased that none of the stitches had torn, the skin was mending well in fact. "...you look...I am not sure; worried, regretful even." He wasn't sure what to think of the mixed emotions on Altaïr's face, the way he was looking at her and how his hand gently stroked her hair was confusing for a man who had done everything to avoid her, "What ails you, Altaïr?"

He remained quiet for a long moment, watching as the hint of turquoise was swallowed by dark lashes as Shalini finally fell asleep, no doubt drugged by the Dai, "I am cruel to her. Thinking her to be spiteful and childish when she has every right to be. For a long time I thought her hate was uncalled for, that she was throwing a tantrum and that I shared little blame. I...I would have attacked her for nothing." Altaïr saw Malik frown as he covered the Novice with a blanket and beckoned him to the other room, "I forgot a few truths over the months."

"Like what?" the Dai asked as he sat down heavily and waited for his friend to speak.

Altaïr sat beside him and ducked his head, hiding further in his hood, "When I found out she had lost the child I was hurt. I felt robbed and my heart took over, I wanted to know why she had gone into a mission and put my baby at risk, why she had not told me and why would she be so selfish. When she woke and asked me what I wanted – as if it was nothing...her face was blank and there was nothing, no feeling or anything to say that she cared at all...I...I became furious. I began shouting at her, acid words falling from my tongue and my fists curled in anger. I had to be dragged from that room kicking and fighting and screaming. I would have hurt her, I am certain of it and I am ashamed, Malik..." He clasped his hands together and brought them to his mouth in a nervous habit, "I do not think she had anything left. I seemed to forget that prior to that awakening that she had been screaming and sobbing for the loss of her child...a sound I can remember so clearly, aching at the sound, I just could not remember that as I laid into her every hateful thing to cross my mind. I should have stayed – I should have protected her."

The Dai could make sense of the situation now that he had all the pieces of the puzzle, neither could truly hold more blame than the other and if Altaïr told Shalini all of this than surely they could rebuild the bridge that had been set aflame. "You should tell her this and perhaps you two will behave less like animals around each other, perhaps she will fear you less and come to be less hateful of you."

"Seeing her like that; weak and unwell...All I long to do is hold her in my arms and keep harm away...do you think she will ever let me do that again."

Malik stood and walked toward his own bed, "She is not weak." He said and refused to look at Altaïr, "And you can not protect her...because I will not let you that close to her ever again, brother."

_000_

_once again, posting very hard due to f f net hating windows 7 ...help?_

_Oh, well, review let me know what you think_


End file.
